This invention relates to an improved system for draping a table, stage or the like, of the type having a peripheral edge with a downwardly extending flange around said peripheral edge. In another aspect, this invention relates to an improved clip assembly for draping a table, stage or the like, having a peripheral edge with a downwardly extending flange member around the peripheral edge. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to an improved drapery connector assembly system for removably attaching drapes and similar trimmings to tables, stages, and the like, of the type having a peripheral edge with a downwardly extending flange member around said peripheral edge.
Temporary stages, platforms and tables are widely used in hotels, restaurants, assembly halls, stadiums and the like. Normally, such tables, stages or elevated platforms are heavy structural components that must be decorated to make them more attractive for festive uses. In decorating or trimming such heavy structural elements, the use of drapery materials has been widely used since a properly applied drapery material makes such heavy structural components particularly pleasing to the eye. When drapery materials are utilized to decorate or trim such heavy structural elements, a variety of methods for attaching the drapery or bunting materials to the heavy structural elements have been used.
While various types of techniques and apparatus have been used to secure or attach drapery or bunting materials to heavy structural elements having a peripheral edge with a downwardly extending flange member around the edge, such systems have all met with a certain amount of failure. In the past, it has been generally accepted that drapery or bunting materials should be attached to tables, stages, and other platforms, having a peripheral edge that includes a downwardly extending flange member, by means of nailing, stapling, glueing or taping the bunting or drapery material to the flange. While in some cases this may be a very good method for draping or trimming the structural component, it will be appreciated that such a method for attaching the bunting or drapery material is time consuming and somewhat permanent. When drapery material is affixed to a structural element such as the downwardly extending flange around the edge of a table, stage or platform by means of nailing, stapling, gluing or taping, it is very difficult to thereafter remove the drapery or bunting material without damaging it. It, of course, will also be realized that often, the downwardly extending flange element is a metallic element and it is virtually impossible to either staple or nail a drapery or bunting element to the peripheral edge of such a table, stage or raised platform.
There, of course, have been various types of elements and techniques utilized in the past in an attempt to decorate or trim such structural elements with bunting or drapery. Such apparatus and techniques have utilized very crude and ineffective clips or other structural elements that have been placed over the peripheral edge of a table, stage, or other raised platform. Permanently mounted clips have also been affixed to such structures for hanging drape materials therefrom. Generally speaking, such prior art clips and the like have not been widely utilized because it has not been feasible to place such prior art apparatus over downwardly extending flanges around the periphery of a table, stage, or raised platform and protect them from damage when the table, stage or platform is disassembled and stored.
Even in those situations where a drapery material can be effectively attached to the periphery of a stage, table, or other raised platform by time consuming conventional methods, a considerable problem has developed when it is necessary to remove the drapery material for replacement and/or cleaning. In such situations where the drapery material is nailed, stapled, taped or glued to the periphery of a table, it is extremely difficult to remove the material for cleaning or changing without tearing or otherwise damaging the drapery material.
It is, therefore, apparent that there is a need for an improved drapery connector assembly for attaching drapery materials to the periphery of a stage, table or other raised platform. It is also apparent that there is a need for a simplified removable clip assembly that can be utilized for affixing a drapery material to a table, stage, or raised platform having a downwardly extending flange around the periphery of such component.